Magically Clichéd
by Sharpsword
Summary: Sirius Black's First Kiss


**Hello, lovies!! Yes, I have written this instead of the second chapter of my story 'And So It Happened' but I was feeling too lazy.**

**To people who don't know what I'm talking about, READ MY STORY 'And So It Happened' !!**

**Right, so I always hate it when I read people writing about Sirius being a playboy. And I always wondered how his first kiss was. **

**And, lo and behold! This came up!! I can't do funny, but I hope this is cool and smile-worthy. Also, refreshing?? **

**If you don't like it, tell me why. Please. I would appreciate it.**

**Also, forgive me for any mistakes, if you find any. I read through this and I'm pretty sure it's perfect, but, hey, I could have overlooked something.**

**Lastly, I am not J. (thank god), and thus don't own any of these characters or the Harry Potter Series. **

**Let the reading begin!!**

"Is everyone ready? Alright then! Go!" Professor Warwill cried delightedly.

The set of third years in front of him set off obediently, eager to please their utterly crazy Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor. He had - for their end of year test - decided to team up students in pairs and make them go through a maze/obstacle course-thing. Each student had to be tied to their partner by an elastic white band around the waist while they battled Kappas, Grindylows, Hinkypunks, Boggarts, and angry Pixies. Also, there would be howls issuing from certain checkpoints. If the two students correctly classified the howl as that of a dog or as that of a werewolf, they would get bonus points. This werewolf thing would be a piece of cake for four students. Of course, three of these students only knew because the other one had told them the difference ages ago. A werewolf's howl sounds more bloodthirsty see. But everyone knows who I'm talking about. What is a story without the Marauders – Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, James Potter and Peter Pettigrew - anyway? But James, Sirius and Peter were still liable to make mistakes with their identification of howls. Remus, on the other hand, thought this whole maze was a cinch. Boggarts and Grindylows? This was supposed to be a _test_?

Everyone had been pretty excited about this test (which was to take place outside in the lawns), before, that is, they found out that Professor Warwill was forcing them to make one girl-one boy pairs. But they were still allowed to pick their own partners. Provided they were of the opposite sex, of course. This announcement caused a certain amount of consternation among the waiting students. The mature, thirteen year old (or so they thought) girls were sure the boys would want to take control of the whole thing. The mature, thirteen year old (or so they thought) boys were sure the girls would want to take control of the whole thing. Amid this, Sirius slipped through the throng and caught Lily Evans' elbow. She was the smartest witch in the year, and she would be the most wanted for partner (and _was_ the most wanted for other things……to fill the _girlfriend_ post, for example). God help him if he had to partner with Mary McDonald. Cute girl, but she was ghastly at everything except Care of Magical Creatures. And who cares about Knarls?

Flipping her beautiful dark red tresses over her shoulder, Lily glared at Sirius and snatched her elbow away, rearranging her robes.

"_What _Black?" Lily hissed, her contempt for him showing plainly. She never liked Sirius. Him and the rest of the Marauders. Granted, Remus was cool. The others were just too obnoxious. Except Peter. He was plain irritating. Granted all of them (especially Sirius) were extremely hot (except Peter), she didn't really give them any time of her day.

Well aware of these thoughts (especially the last one), Sirius placed his next words carefully.

"Do you want to be partners, Lily? See, you're the best and most agreeable girl (not to mention the one of the most beautiful) in the year, and I thought we could be partners. Please?" Sirius asked, smiling winningly. As an afterthought, he added a flick of his hair and held her hand again. More softly, like a gentleman holding a lady's. How his father had shown him. He may be obnoxious, but he had been taught beautiful manners and exactly how to charm people at his mother's knee.

Lily was a bit taken aback. It wasn't the charm, Sirius had turned _that_ on her quite early on, convinced that with her looks (and brains) and his gorgeousness, they were 'meant to be'. That wore off quickly when he realized that she just wasn't interested. No, it was the handholding. He was holding her hand lightly…like her hand was porcelain and may break. But her mind immediately started working. Her best friend, Severus Snape was being paired with some other Slytherin girl by the Professor, she didn't want to fail and the Marauders were the smartest boys in the year. Except Peter. In fact, James and Sirius were top of the year, after which came Remus or sometimes Frank Longbottom (another Gryffindor), then her and Alice Prewett (Gryffindor, of course). Except in Charms. In Charms, Lily was always, _always_ top. But anyways, weighing the odds…. "Alright, Black. Sirius. Let's go win this thing!"

Sirius grinned and lifted her hand like she just won something. "Yes ma'am! We'll show everyone who's the smartest!"

Um…extremely competitive much?

"Hah! I knew we'd win!" Sirius cried jubilantly, still gripping Lily's hand. She laughed and cried, "So did I! That was easy!" Over the ruckus of the maze, they could hardly hear each other. They suddenly realized that they were still bound together by the elastic band, and elastic bands do not generally allow much space between two people bound together by it. Looking up, Lily gazed into Sirius' dark grey eyes for a second and found them looking back into her bright green ones. Suddenly, there was a great shout of glee from a pair as they exited from another side of the maze (James and Alice?) that caused Lily and Sirius to overbalance and topple over, both falling on opposite sides, snapping The Band into two. They looked at each other for a bit taking in Sirius' disheveled hair and Lily's hair sticking to her lips. Or lip-gloss. Whichever. Then they burst out laughing. As they were laughing, Sirius got up, and helped Lily up. She held out her hand (eager to let him hold her hand again as though she was…someone precious. Sev never felt her feel like that…). When Sirius pulled her up though, she stumbled on the piece of The Band and fell into his arms.

Excuse me, but was the universe _trying_ to make them do something? Professor Warwill's Bands, the handholding, the eye-looking and now the clichéd falling-into-arms. And something _did_ happen (pause while the Governing Force that made aforementioned clichéd events happen dances the conga).

Sirius on impulse (having never been romantically involved with anyone before), swooped down and kissed her. On the lips. Lily felt herself melting. She suddenly realized that she should kiss him back. And kiss him back she did. It was like the sun had come out, birds were singing and music was playing. Yes, the universe is clichéd. Get over it.

Hearing more shouts, and realizing that people were making their way towards them, Sirius and Lily broke apart. She hastily stepped away from him, while he straightened his tie, because Lily had been gripping it. Giving him a shy smile, Lily turned and ran towards her friends, wondering if Sev had finished and if Mary had managed to pass and above all…_what just happened?_ Oh, the girls in the dormitory were going to just _die _when they heard this.

They never talked to each other about it. And, as the years passed on, and James quietly starting taking notice of Lily; Lily and Sirius never became friends enough to ever think about trying out a relationship. Sirius never really wanted to go out with a girl too much (he did, but only twice, and they were serious relationships) and would have thought it a complete _sin _to betray his friend. And Lily just thought the Marauders were idiots. Except Peter. He was a big idiot.

Even when finally they became friends and she became James' girlfriend (after a year of tired 'No, I'm sorry, Potter. I won't go out with you' replies and a year of maturing), they just viewed that kiss as it had always been…a magical, fairy-tale, clichéd first kiss for the both of them. That should never be talked about, lest the magic disappear.

When asked, Sirius always said his first kiss was Lily Evans. But he never gloated over the fact that the prettiest, hottest, most wanted girl in school was his first kiss. He just said it was magical. And later on, he said he never really wanted to do it again. Lily Evans belonged to James Potter, he always maintained (loudly) and he was just happy his first kiss was at thirteen. Like the rest of the boys. Except Peter.

**Right.......so? Good? Or bad? If you want, you can review. I don't mind if you don't really. It's just a really big thrill seeing an alert in my inbox from saying that I have a review. Anyways, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to everyone (don't you hate it when you've read this ages later and it's NOT Christmas, but I'm still wishing you?)!! Muahz!!**

**Much Love and Magic,**

**Sharpsword a.k.a. by a friend, BluntNeedle.**


End file.
